Annabeth's Poems
by Zombie Llama Dude
Summary: Annabeth was a regular high-school student, until one day, she read a Fan-Fiction posted under her name. At first, she thought it was just a coincidence, but incidents that happened the day after the Fan-Fiction was posted were stating otherwise. Annabeth's world had been turned into oblivion.


**This is not exactly a Percy Jackson Fan-fiction with its fantasy elements. There is no Camp Half-Blood. Here, I have transferred all our favorite demigods into mortals, to acquire the contemporary/ mystery effect. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Half an hour.

That's how long it's taking.

The mirror was collecting dust and reflecting odd angles of light, the chuckle of voices poured through the swinging door in a monotonous rhythm, the smell of make-up was fresh in the air, but I still couldn't hear the sound of a flush from the toilet cubicle. Had Hazel forgotten that we had classes to go to?

I sighed and slumped against the wall. Hazel had urged me to guide her to the toilet, since it was her first day at Half-Blood high- Don't ask me who thought up that name for the school. I swear, people are so senseless sometimes- and now, she's taking ages! I have no clue what the girl's doing! I bet it's Freshman jitters. Yep, that's probably it.

Just when the last of the students left the bathroom, Hazel slipped out of the cubicle. If I hadn't known her, I would've thought she was a ghost. It seemed like she had been _waiting_ for the last of the girls to leave.

"It's about time," I said, raising my eyebrow. "Your bladder must be the size of an elephant's."

"_What_? I drank a lot of water!" Hazel argued. Suddenly, looking at her baffled face, I had to bite my lip from laughing. Her eyes widened, and she squealed, "Annabeth!"

"Sorry," I said, my voice hoarse from half choking and half giggling. I pushed open the door for her to get out first. "What class do you have next?"

"Art. I hope we're making jewels," Hazel said. She smiled slightly. "I do love jewels," she said.

"I have AP History." I grinned. "Ah, I reckon the road is forked now, dear lassie. We must part ways."

"You're learning how to talk like _Percy_," Hazel said, in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, I am?" I asked, although the truth was, I was. Percy was a Sassbag, with a great sense of humor. I used to be incredibly serious before Percy and I became... close. So serious that when I was twelve and Percy had said Mrs. Aphrodite- Yet again with those names- our English teacher was buttilicious, I went, "You are nasty," And didn't talk to him for a few hours. I hadn't known boys talk about even worse things, that I am _not_ going to name here.

"Well, Hazel," I said. I held her hands and squeezed them. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" She said. "You be good too!"

I entered my AP class. Mr. Daniel shot me a look as I entered class, "You're late again, Ms. Chase!"

"Sorry, Mr. Daniel. Hazel, my neighbor, new to school?" I asked, wincing.

"Oh, no wonder. Well, go take a seat at your usual computer, miss. And no more tardy!"

I took off my backpack and placed it on my thigh. A familiar salty whiff caught my nose. The chair next to me dragged back, and I glanced at Percy just as he plopped down next to me. My lips tugged upward into a smile. All I could do was not throw myself onto him, planting a kiss on his smooth, dark hair.

I clicked the computer on smugly, waiting for the usual crack of a joke from Percy. Or a simple 'Hello'. Or just a peck on the cheek. Just the simple things that he gave me every morning, to make my day. But nothing of that sort came. And when I looked at him again, he was staring right at the computer, typing furiously at the keyboard. His lips were set in a thin line. I wanted that line to break away from his lips, to leave, to melt. But it stayed right there, piercing through me inch after inch.

My day was destined not to be made.

"Percy..." I began.

"What?" He snapped. Without giving me a second look, he went back to banging his freaking fingers all over the keys.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. A small, bitter chuckle left my mouth. "Yeah, well, hell_-_o to you too!"

"Look, Anna, I'm sorry," Percy said, sighing. His eyes were still not off the computer screen. "I'm really, really sorry. Today, I need my report finished."

I wanted to punch him. He never called me 'Anna'! He never finishes his goddamn reports, not once!

Now, I pretty much guffawed, "Your report? Oh, which one? The one _you never, ever complete_!"

"Shush, Anna!"

"Oh, don't you shush me. Don't _you_ 'Anna' me!"

"Quiet, there, Ms. Chase!" Mr. Daniel yelled over his coffee.

I grumbled obscenities under my breath, and logged into my email address. On the top of my list of emails, there was one that I had not read yet. A new one. The sender was unknown, and there was no direct email address linked to the message.

"Must be some advertisement," I thought. My eyes flicked over the title. Hm. It's a Fan-Fic.

Since I loved reading all varieties of literature, including Fan-fics, I clicked open the message. Besides, I needed some sort of distraction to ebb the pain Percy had put me in. I hoped the Fic was good.

Once the tab popped up, I began scrolling through to read the title of the Fan-Fiction: **"Annabeth's Day-Out: Short poems and one-shots."**

Wow, what a coincidence.

I began to read the short line of words, arranged below each other like a group of black ants:

_Annabeth, Annabeth_

_Why don't you know?_

_You're not wanted among us,_

_Among anyone, so_

_If you care to exist_

_Do so alone_

_Do not mess with us_

_Dare don't, don't, don't!_

_At the strike of five_

_A cloak will be drawn_

_Light will come,_

_A hope will spawn_

_Bad luck will strike_

_Glass will break_

_Goodbye, dear Annabeth!_

_For heaven's sake!_

A heavy feeling settled down in my stomach. Sure, it was just a Fan-Fiction, but despite the melodious tone and rhyming words, the message of the song seemed dreary. And directed to me.

I gazed at Percy, as a metallic taste filled my mouth. Those dire lips of his... Had he been predicting this?

All day long?

And had he not told me anything?


End file.
